undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 31
The Scene opens with the group searching for Eve and then hearing a loud scream, coming from a girl. Everyone runs towards the screaming girl, to find out that it was Jess screaming and an undead Eve trying to attack her, when everyone goes towards the shed and sees this Peter shouts out “No!” and starts to sprint to Jess and he tackles the undead Eve out of Jess’s way, he then takes out his knife and stabs it through her brain, at this point the rest have come to the aid of Jess and Katy is comforting her “you alright?” asked Peter, but he gets no answer, as she sits there looking blankly and weeping “let’s get her inside” said Mark as Peter lifts her up “what happened to Eve though?” asked Kitty as she walked towards Eve’s dead body, “I don’t know” replied Peter, Scott and Ben then stayed behind and walked over to Eve and turned her over so that they could examine the front of her body, to which they saw blood stains on her top “turn her back on her side” said Scott to Ben, then Ben turned her over again “look there, she’s been stabbed” said Scott as he pointed to the area of her heart, just then Scott bent over and closed her eye lids, “come ‘on” said Ben, just then Scott and Ben started to walk back towards the church. When they got in some of the girls were crying, and Jess had gone into a catastrophic shock and wasn’t moving, instead she was lying down on her sleeping bag and motionless. “Well?” asked Peter as he walked over to Ben and Scott “she wasn’t bitten, she was killed” replied Scott “oh god” replied Peter, he then turned around to the rest of the group “my question is, who did it?” asked a concerned Scott. About two hours later the church grounds feel silent as everyone was asleep, Peter and Scott where outside on watch up in the bell tower and Gareth and Katy where on watch at the hall tower. Peter and Scott where sitting inside the make-shift look-out post that Mark and the others had built, “what’s on your mind?” asked Scott, Peter then looked at Scott “everything” replied Peter “is it Jonny?” asked Scott “yeah, amongst other things” replied Peter “look, I miss Jonny to, you can talk about it if you want to” said Scott “I just wish he was here now, to see the rest of them, to...to help me through all of this”, Scott interrupted Peter “but that mightn’t have happened even if he was alive now, you’ve got to do what’s right for you and let Jonny do what’s right for him, now that may not seem right, but to me that’s true, and you have to believe in yourself, and not think of what might’ve happened if Jonny didn’t die that day...” said Scott inside everyone was asleep in their own areas, inside a small room was a table, three candles lit and three chairs around it, on those chairs where Mark, Ben and Rhys. “well that wasn’t good” said an angered Mark as he stood up, he started to pace around the circular room “well what else where we meant to do?” asked Ben as sat back on his chair “I did what was meant to be done” added Rhys “well you didn’t cover up very well now...did you?” asked Mark “No” replied an annoyed Rhys “you did the right thing I think” said Ben “what?” asked Mark “look, Rhys killed Eve, right? He left her body in the compos area, if he moved her outside of the grounds then Peter’s group wouldn’t have rested until they found her” said Ben “I suppose” replied Mark “but next time, kill her without using her weapon, use your wrist, strangle her, that goes for you to Ben” said Mark “who’s next?” asked Rhys “nobody, not yet anyway” said Ben “and why not?” asked Mark “oh come on, Peter and Scott are already on our backs with wanting to investigate who killed Eve, if we kill anyone else their going to leave us” said Ben “we can’t have these useless people waiting for their deaths any longer” said Mark “you think they’re going to die any time soon do you?” asked Ben “well yes, what if these walkers outside get inside the grounds, then what?” asked Mark “well, who’s next then?” asked Ben “I hate to say this, but he’s too young for this world now” said Mark “who is Mark” asked Rhys again, Mark looked at the statue of Jesus that was standing inside the room, he then turned round to Ben and Rhys “Henry” Category:Peters Journey Category:Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues